


War cries

by Babeia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Is Not The Avatar, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Azula needs therapy, Bonding, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fuck Ozai All My Homies Hate Ozai, Gen, I love Yue, KATARA AND TOPH AND THE GIRLS ARE BADASS SO SO BADASS BECAUSE WE LOVE TO SEE IT, M/M, Multi, Protective Katara (Avatar), Sexual Tension, Sokka is a dumbass, They all need therapy, Toph Beifong Being Awesome, War, Yue - Freeform, Zuko (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Zuko (Avatar) is an Idiot, because i am pure and they are kids >:(, bonding over traumatic experiences, fire nation babies suck at being good, how do i tag bruh, i really hope i dont give up on this, omg i cant believe this isnt a tag, only kissing and making out at max, there is no avatar, zuko is really bad at being good like really really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babeia/pseuds/Babeia
Summary: The guy's good eye twitch.-I'm showing you mercy! If you tell me where the rebellion hide-out is, I will spare your life! Are you deaf?- He screams exasperated like he wasn't expecting Sokka to not be a snitch.Huh.-Ughh, we should have gotten a soldier! Not the leader of the movement! Why did we even think this would work!?- He turns his back to him, stomping heavily, leaving Sokka, well, dumbfounded. What the fuck?Sokka remembers the girls' presences when space buns sighs. Ponytail has her hands clasped together like she's praying, but her eyes are open and she's looking straight at him.Now she's coming at him.-Hey! Sorry about that and... Everything, um- She smiles sheepishly-I think what my friend here is trying to say is: Could we please join the rebellion with you?Sorry, what now?Zuko, Mai, and Ty lee suck at being good and kidnap Sokka in an attempt to get to join the rebellion. Somehow, it works out. And they defund the government and fall in love in the way.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Friendship - Relationship, Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Yue (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee & Zuko, Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka wakes up and can’t see a thing. His senses are slowly coming back and he feels the throbbing pain in the back of his head and his painfully dry throat. He breathes in, very slowly and delicately, but his lungs still burn nevertheless. The militarily trained part of him is throwing a fit but he can't simply acknowledge his surroundings like he's supposed to when in hostile environment, because well, there's something wrapped around his head! Blocking his vision and limiting his air intake. He finds his hands and legs, literally tied. And whatever rope is that, it is tight enough to burn his skin. He might have just woken up, but Sokka is no dummy. He has been kidnapped. Obviously. Or... this is some kind of very un-cool prank. 

He can’t afford being hopeful, though. Not when he can hear his heartbeat in his ears and feel the warm blood that’s dripping down his neck. He’s a rational man, so he must reason. Okay, so let’s think of the worst scenario. He got kidnapped, they probably got him to a second, possibly far away location? He doesn’t know how much time he has been knocked out. Probably hours. An hour would be enough to get him across the state. He hopes he’s not outside the country. Honestly, it wouldn't even be surprising at this point.

He hears voices, but they are muffed, of course, and he can't really make out a word of whatever was said. He supposes it refers to him, so he doesn't move a muscle, it would be an advantage to him for them to think that he is still unconscious. Sokka is not really good at staying still, but desperate situations require desperate measures. And man, is he panicking right now.

He must not be that good at faking though, because suddenly the sack (???) whatever was blocking his vision is abruptly uprooted from his head. And the sudden light is too much for him to handle all at once and-

-Mai!- Someone squeals, so loudly and high pitched that makes his brain churn.

-He's awake now- Sokka can literally hear the smirk in their voice.

He tries opening his eyes again. There are two women in front of him, looking straight in his eyes, one has space buns- and a very, very serious look on her face, the other has a high and long ponytail and a serious face as well, but where the Space bun girl eyes are as emotionless as the rest the of her face, the ponytail girl has a tiny hint of fear in her's, and that alone tells Sokka everything he needs to know.

He keeps his own face emotionless, just showing the tiredness that he can't really hide. He's thinking hard right now. How should he deal with them? Play scared and defenseless? Or should he play confident and arrogant? He thinks, basing himself, he should probably try to get in the scared-eyed girl's good side, but he is too proud to play dumb. He lets his head fall down, because he's very tired and sore, thinking, thinking, thinking, but he forces himself to look up, he's not going to give anyone the fucking satisfaction-

He spots a figure in the shadows. It's coming closer and closer and he feels an insanely strong wave of fear wash over him at the sight. He expects the worse. But it comes to light and turns out to be just a man, Sokka literally sighs in relief. A warrior can only take so many horrors in one lifetime, you know, and Sokka's had his fair count. The girls make way for him to get to Sokka,- The guy has a big scar on his left side and seems very angry-, and points a gun to his forehead. He should be more scared, but Sokka is just so fucking done with all this war shit. 

"Well... guess I’m dying tonight”, He thinks despite himself. It's kinda funny. He sort of always knew he would die young, he suspected it would be by another person's hands so, it's not that shocking, really. He was born in war, for fucks sake, he must have had his hopes too high to even think he wouldn't die in it. He closes his eyes, waiting. Whatever. He's dying tonight. It's okay. It’s literally what he signed in for, he's a soldier, after all. It’s fine.

-You are Chief Hakoda- The man says, and it is an affirmation, but it sounds like a question. Sokka just barely manages to contain his surprise. 

Okay, it's hilarious (to him), because, yeah, he remembers he was wearing his dad clothes when he was trying to sneak out to meet with the freedom fighters and recruit them because his dad was being stubborn and- Looking back it really was a bad, bad idea, going behind his father's back and all alone, but he can't find the strength to care or regret, because they think they have Hakoda, which means real life Hakoda is safe, instead of, you know, in Sokka's situation, and that is good- But. This is just scandalous. Maybe is because he is kind of hysterical, and trying really hard not to laugh because- oh, it's so funny. And so good. 

Deep in his heart, he is so fucking relieved.

They think they caught one of the rebellion headmasters, but Sokka is just a regular soldier, he doesn't know of the plans or anything, he's not even a general or something important like that. Dad said it was because he was "too young"... Sokka never thought he would be grateful for his position, but look at him now! At least he's going to have a good laugh before being brutally murdered! At least... at least his dad is safe... Right? 

He decides he doesn't want them to know he is not Hakoda.

-Who would want to know?- His throat hurts, he ignores.

-Me- The man responds.

Sokka blinks.

It was a rhetorical question, but okay, alright.

He looks the man in the eye, like a little shit, like there isn't a fucking deadly weapon pointed to his brain. The man's eyes slip from Sokka's for a second, and doesn't if feel satisfying? The man scowls and pushes the gun flusher to Sokka's face and he can feel the coldness of the metal. He hears a very distinctive click, and knows the guy ain’t playing.

-Who are you?- He asks, because, well, he's dying to know.

-Where is the rebellion hide-out located? - Of course, the guy would completely ignore his question.

Sokka pretends to think.

-I'll never tell you- He says finally, and spits.

-Then you will die by my hand.

-Fine by me!

The guy's good eye twitch.

-I'm showing you mercy! If you tell me where it is, I will spare your life! Are you deaf?- He screams exasperated like he wasn't expecting Sokka to not be a snitch.

Huh.

-Ughh, we should have gotten a soldier! Not the leader of the movement! Why did we even think this would work!?- He turns his back to him, stomping heavily, leaving Sokka, well, dumbfounded. What the fuck?

Sokka remembers the girls' presence when Space buns sighs. Ponytail has her hands clasped together like she's praying, but her eyes are open and she's looking straight at him. 

Now she's coming at him.

-Hey! Sorry about that and... Everything, um- She smiles sheepishly-I think what my friend here is trying to say is: Could we please join the rebellion with you? 

Sorry, what now?


	2. Chapter 2

-What?

Suddenly they are all eyeing him like he is the dumbest person in the world. But- Can they even blame him? What is happening? Like for real, what- Dear Tui and La. He closes his eyes. Sokka's thinking so hard, but so, so hard, that he might as well be on the verge of collapsing. Because- what the actual friggin hell? His hearing must have been affected when they hit him because there is no fucking way that what he just heard was right. 

-I think we hit him too hard- Someone says.

Sokka frowns, how funny. Without really thinking, he tries to check the back of his head but again, his hands are tied. He kinda forgot that, um.  
He opens then closes his eyes, just to open them again. It is not a dream... He can never be so sure since he can't pinch himself. They are still there, looking all serious and deadly. Except for the ponytail girl, she looks more guilty than her mates.

Sokka thinks, thinks, thinks... What do they truly want from him? They want to earn the chief's trust, he assumes. Are they lying? They probably are... He takes an up and down look at all of them. They definitely are. Look at their red clothes, it's so obvious that they are from the Fire Nation. They are the dumb ones here. How could they kidnap someone, point a gun to the person's face, and expect it to trust them? Idiots, so dumb... Focus. What do they want? They want to enter the rebellion to spy on them and rattle their plans to the other side... They want to destroy the rebellion from the inside. Smart, he has to admit, but not happening. Not on his fucking watch.

-Are you okay...?- She asks, concerned. Whatever. She's the enemy, she's pretending. He doesn't need her fake empathy.

He glares at her, what do you think? He tries to gesture to his current situation, all tied up and with an injured head, but the effort makes him grunt. It sells the idea, anyway, so. 

She shrugs.

-Who are you?- He asks, his voice feels strained, but it does not crack. 

Space buns sighs. She whispers something in the guy's ear. Ponytail has her arms crossed like she is hugging herself.

-I'm Ty Lee, and this- She gestures to space buns, -Is Mai- Said girl facepalms- and this is Zuko.

The latter opens then closes his mouth, like he wants to protest, but does not.

Sokka is so tired.

-What are your true intentions?

-We... I said it already - She frowns - We want to join the rebellion-

-Cut the crap- He hisses - I'm not saying anything. Just kill me already.

-What? No! We don't want to hurt you, we... Well, we did hurt you but we didn't mean to, uh- Mai?- She yelps.

-We want to ask you if we can join the rebellion. That's why you're here, to let us in, so we can fight alongside you- She says slowly.

Sokka is the one to sigh, this time.

\- You kidnapped me... because you wanted to ask me to join the rebellion?- He snorts humorlessly. 

\- Yes- They all respond, in unison.

\- Tui and La.

None of them says anything like they only just now saw the (major) flaw in their plan. Zuko sighs. 

-Please we... we are on your side- He says.

Sokka remains silent.

-We are against ... Ozai. We are against the Fire Nation.

So traitors, huh. He can't say that the thought didn't cross his head, but they could always be lying, trying to get him to trust them. 

\- Why you still dress red then? Those are Fire nation colors- He asks just to mess with them. 

He is just winning time at this point, while he tries to think of... If there's even a way he's getting out of here alive.

-It is... recent. We just ran away from there...Few days- Zuko answers.

-So you are traitors. 

With reluctance, he nods.

Ty Lee steps closer.

-Chief, please...- She starts, and kneels before him to face him at his eye level- I know what this looks like, but I swear to you that we are being honest. We want to fight in the rebellion. We are no longer Fire nation, we realized that we... That they were the bad guys. We saw how wrong, how cruel they were about everything and to everyone, and... We want to redeem ourselves. We want to end Ozai's reign of terror and injustice. We want to fight against them. We want to fight for you.

Sokka finds himself speechless by the raw sincerity in her voice and face.

But he can't- He can't, he doesn't believe them, no. No matter- No, breath in, breath out (Ouch!). He is a rational, logical man, he knows that they are lying. They are the enemy, They are playing you, Sokka, they are trying to get on your good side, they want to parasite and infect the rebellion with spies. They are trying to trick you, they are trying to use your common sense, your empathy against you. You are not giving in. Never, he thinks.

He decides to play them, back. Let them think he's considering it.

-How can I know that you are actually being honest about your intentions?

-You’ll have to trust us- Mai answers. Ty lee gets up.

-Impossible.

Her face falls.

-We-We can prove our honesty! We- 

-Then prove it- He says.

Nobody moves a muscle. 

Sokka looks around. Mai is staring at him with crossed arms and squinted eyes, Ty lee is looking at the floor, but Zuko is nowhere to be found. For some reason that makes Sokka really mad. He must be in that damned dark spot again.

-Show yourself!- He yells. The girls don't flinch. Zuko reappears.

He is getting closer.

-If you point that gun to my face again then you must as well pull the trigger, motherfucker!- Sokka snaps.

Zuko remains unbothered. He is still coming his way, looking at Sokka's face with an intensity, that makes his stomach churn. He really isn't getting out of here alive. Fuck.

He stops a few feet away. Sokka has to tilt his head to look at him.

-I am... Sorry. About that- He says between gritted teeth, chin up- I am still new at this. Not. Not used to all the- He inhales- Good guy... Thing, um. - He exhales and his posture falls.

Mai pushes him, and Zuko shrieks, thrown out of balance. 

-We know how they fight- She says, and Sokka snaps his neck to face her so suddenly that it almost cracks, it hurts a lot. He lets a shaky breath escape before he can get his act together. His neck is really sore- We know how they train, - She punctually pokes his chest with her finger at every sentence- We know how they think. We have plenty of information about their plans, that could be greatly used against them.  
This could be useful, he thinks. But they could always be lying. No.

She squints her eyes like she just read his mind.

\- If you're concerned about us betraying you... So what? You'd never leave us alone, when would we even have time to plot our Machiavellic plan? And you could always kill us, or torture us, or I don't know, keep us captive and try to negotiate our lives with the Fire Nation- She states- The Fire Lord wouldn't care, certainly. We are traitors, after all. But there's always that one relative that hasn't given up on us, that would pay the price, that would let you dictate the orders. So why- 

-And what if you were giving false information, huh? I don't know who you are, I don't know what you are capable of. What if I said yes, and you succeed to gain my trust just to stab me in the back? Do you think I'm dumb?

-Fair enough.

Zuko groans.

-Please, give us a chance, let us prove our worth. We are skilled warriors, we can be useful to your cause. To. Our cause. Please- Zuko bows, and Sokka can't help but be surprised- Please, consider.

The girls do the same.

Sokka looks at them, he can't, he isn't going to give in, he can't-

They suddenly get up. 

-Wha-

Ty lee raises her hand and Sokka shuts up.

He tries to pay attention to the sounds, but his head hurts an awful lot. Then he hears a bunch of muffled “clop clop clop clop”. Like a horse running. He thinks he is imagining it, but then it seems to get louder and louder. Like. It is getting closer. 

The trio shares a nervous look and Sokka feels extremely nauseous all of a sudden. 

-She found us- Zuko says and does he look terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you like it! I have a lot of ideas, I really hope I conclude this but... I don't know.... anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
